Miners
The Miners are supporting antagonists of Disney's 1994 live action film White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf. They are Reverend Leland Drury and Mr. Heath's henchmen. They were all portrayed by Tom Heaton. Role When the time of the hunting came, Henry, with White Fang and Peter goes to the forest. Lilly grabs her bow and secretly slips into the forest to join Henry hunt. Henry and Joseph then see that the village's hunters that didn't return. Henry accidentally steps into a trap, resulting in a log to be swung towards him, but successfully evades it. Peter goes up to the dead body of the hunter that didn't listen to Henry, who said not to go there, then a bullet hit the dead body, and Henry saw it. Peter ran tree by tree, with the man with the gun chasing him. Henry and White Fang continued traveling, and Henry stepped in a trap, and there was the man, with his rifle, he aimed at Henry with his gun, then suddenly, Lilly saw him and the guy, she made fire as fast as she could, and put her arrow on the fire, and aimed her bow with the arrow with fire, and hit the man. The man ran away, and his hiding area explode. Lilly pulled the rope and removed Henry. They continued traveling with White Fang. And then they were already at the final destination. Henry saw the path that blocks the animals. They went back and, they accidentally fell into a hole, which led them to the mining area. They quietly walked and hide from the miners. There was a guard guarding, and he suddenly heard a sound. He wandered what was there and Lilly shouted, and Henry hit him. They get the dynamite that will open the path that blocks the animals. Then they saw Leland and the miners working. Henry shot him, and Leland ordered his miners to catch him. Henry and Lilly ran. Henry saw an exit, but Lilly was caught by the miners, Lilly let Henry go. Then Henry saw White Fang. He guards him from Leland's men while he plants the dynamite to the path. The path exploded and the animals were free. Leland ordered his men to get the girl. Henry and White Fang ran, and they saw Lilly with Leland. White Fang jumped and attacked Leland, while Henry jumped in order to save Lilly. Henry untied Lilly, and when the screw combining the horses and the thing Leland and Lilly riding on was removed, it separated it and the thing Lilly and Henry was riding on fell into a cliff then they both jumped off. Trivia *When one of the miners is knocked off a cliff by White Fang, the drop was only three feet from the cliff. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Thugs Category:Jack London Villains Category:Organizations Category:Golddiggers Category:Brutes